


A Better Idea

by MistVolturn



Series: Sheith Positivity Week 2017 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, But only if you squint, Car Sex, Chest Slapping, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Trans!Keith, afab language to describe transguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistVolturn/pseuds/MistVolturn
Summary: While out scouting, Keith and Shiro and surprised by a bad wheather. They will have to wait it out in the car, and meanwhile they find something fun to do.Sheith positivity week day 3: -> Thunderstorm <- / Summer Rain





	A Better Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I am super late, but stuff's been going on that I have had to deal with. I actually wanted all of my Sheith week entries to be ready in advance, but here I am way too late I guess. Still gonna try to do them all.

Shiro and Keith had been out scouting when the storm hit. They parked the car on the side of the road and waited for the bad weather to pass. The roads were already dangerous enough, there was no need to risk an accident and losing the precious vehicle. Keith decided to take a nap in the backseat and Shiro played some solitaire. After his twelfth game, Shiro felt an urgent need to relieve himself, and decided to risk it. He stripped out of all his clothes, not wanting them to get wet. He was outside less than a minute and yet he managed to get drenched to the bone. The car door closing woke up Keith from his slumber. 

“Shiro?” he asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I’m here, baby,” Shiro replied. He turned around to stroke Keith’s face. “I just needed to take a leak. You got a towel back there?”

Keith nodded but didn’t move.

“Keith?” Shiro noticed that Keith was staring intensely at his chest. Getting a bit self-conscious, Shiro tried to cover himself with his arms, but Keith grabbed them and pulled them down.

“I have a better idea for what we could do with that towel,” Keith said and he laid it out on the backseat and stripped out of his own clothes. Even if it was cramped, Keith still tried to give Shiro a bit of a show, rubbing himself through the fabric and guiding Shiro’s hand down his pants as well. Keith grinding against his fingers and feeling how wet he was, was all it took for Shiro to get hard.

“Come on, Shiro,” Keith begged. “We’ll be stuck for a at least a few more and I’m wetter than the storm outside. Come join me.” Keith removed Shiro’s hand from his genitals and brought it to his mouth. He started licking it, tasting himself on Shiro’s fingers.

Shiro laughed. “You just woke up and the first thing on your mind is sex?”

“Well, you’re the one to blame. Don’t look so hot and enticing and I won’t get so horny.”

Shiro facepalmed. “Enticing? Am I a dish or something?”

“Well, I do want to eat you up and out, so yeah, kinda.”

“That… was rhetorical, but okay, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Keith lay down on the towel and Shiro got on top of him. They started with some small pecks, which turned into deeper, longing kisses. Keith pushed himself lower and greedily licked the rainwater off Shiro’s neck, chest and abs. He cupped Shiro’s pecs and suckled on his nipples. Shiro reached down to gently rub Keith’s folds and clit. He was so wet he was dripping down on the towel below. 

“Shiro, I want you to face fuck me,” Keith said as he struggled to find room to get lower. Keith loved it when Shiro treated him roughly. Spanking, slapping and the occasional spitting made Keith moan as if the rest of the world was deaf. 

“Okay, babe, move back up.” 

Keith obeyed and Shiro positioned himself on Keith’s chest. He gently lifted Keith’s head up and guided it to his cock. Keith parted his lips and eagerly accepted the member. Shiro started with some short and slow movements, giving Keith time to accommodate his length. Impatient as always, Keith reached around to squeeze Shiro’s firm ass, encouraging him to go faster. Grabbing Keith’s head with both hands, Shiro started thrusting into his mouth with more vigour. Keith relaxed his throat, wanting to take as much of Shiro as he could. Shiro pushed all the way down Keith’s throat, pulling him down to the base. After a few moments, Shiro pulled all the way out, leaving only a thread of saliva hanging between the tip of his cock and Keith’s lips. Shiro stroked his face, then gave it a slap.

“More…” Keith moaned. 

Shiro obliged, alternating between shoving his dick down Keith’s throat and slapping his face. Then, he roughly grabbed Keith’s hair, holding him in place, while jerking himself off.

“I’m about to cum, where do you want it?”

Keith licked his lips. “Let me drink it.”

“Okay, open up.” Shiro jerked himself off harder, and finally pushed the head of his cock into Keith’s eager mouth and emptied himself down his throat. After having enjoyed the afterglow, Shiro pulled Keith up, who opened his mouth to show the white cum there. 

“Look at yourself,” Shiro said, while pointing to the rear-view mirror.

Keith’s cheeks were bright red, there was saliva all over the lower half of his face, and he was using his tongue to play around with the cum some more, before finally swallowing. 

“I look so ready to be fucked silly,” Keith panted. He wiped himself on the towel and pulled Shiro in for a kiss. “Come on, Shiro. Fuck me.”

“I don’t think you’re completely ready yet, though. This part is still the wrong colour.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s breasts and fondled them roughly. He pinched his nipples, then slapped them hard, repeatedly. Keith was moaning louder and louder each time Shiro’s hand came down. Shiro went back to fondling them, massaging his chest and placing small kisses along Keith’s neck and shoulders. 

“There, better.”

“That red is my favourite colour.”

“Really?”

“It’s you leaving your mark on me, and it both hurts and feels so good at the same time. It makes me feel so hot and so alive. It’s a colour that only exists when we are together.”

Shiro kissed him. “Quite the poet today, aren’t we?”

He tickled Keith’s side a bit, enjoying the way Keith moan and squirm with a few simple touches. He moved his hands over his sides, stomach and finally down his thighs. He licked along Keith’s neck, and Keith pulled him up and kissed him. Their lips parted and found each other, over and over again.

Keith pulled back, sat up on his knees and guided Shiro’s hands to his butt cheeks. He put on a pouting face.

“These are off colour and it’s bothering me, would you please fix that?”

Shiro chuckled. “Sure, babe.”

Keith kissed him. “I can always count on you.”

Shiro sat up and Keith spread himself out over his lap.

“How many do you want?”

“Keep going until I’m screaming and crying. Make it so that I can’t sit for a week.” Keith wiggled his butt.

“Remember that you asked for it.”

Shiro rubbed and squeezed Keith’s ass, building up the anticipation, and then suddenly landed a hard slap. Keith yelped in surprise. Shiro waited a bit between the slaps in the beginning, giving Keith some time to get used to the pain. Keith was moaning for more, for Shiro to hit him harder, but Shiro knew to take it slow at first. After a few slaps, he sped up the rhythm, the sound of his hand smacking against the soft flesh followed by Keith’s wanton moans filled the car. Keith lifted himself up enough to reach underneath himself and start teasing his clit. Shiro moved his hand around, slapping the top of Keith’s cheeks, then moving down to mark his thighs as well. Keith was wriggling deliciously under his touch, tears starting to stream down his face, and finally he tensed up and screamed out as his orgasm hit him. Shiro guided him through it with short spanks to his lower buttcheeks. As Keith was settling down, Shiro rubbed over the sore skin.

“How was it, babe?”

Keith was panting, out of breath. “So good,” he finally managed to say. 

Shiro was lightly massaging his back and legs as Keith was almost dozing off in his arms. 

“Next, you’re going to fuck me until I’m too sore to walk,” Keith mumbled.

Shiro chuckled. “As you wish, darling.”

“I love you,” Keith whispered.

“I love you too,” Shiro answered.

They sat like that, enjoying the little paradise they had created for themselves, the storm outside drowned out.


End file.
